


One, Two, Three

by Atalante241



Series: One Shots of Ideas [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Afterlife, An amount of time passes, Blood, Child Death, Forest Spirit/God Philza, Gen, Ghosts, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Mythology - Freeform, One Shot, Spirits, Witch Hunts, a lot of stuff I left to interoperation, but it’s not graphic or anything, i guess, i have no idea how i came up with this, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/pseuds/Atalante241
Summary: One, two, three.A man, boy and king.Each held by the tree.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: One Shots of Ideas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552750
Comments: 20
Kudos: 232





	One, Two, Three

_One, two, three. A man in a tree._

Wilbur panted as he pulled himself up, the scraggly surface of the trees bark scratching at his hand. In the distance he could hear shouts of rage yelling of the occult and demons, he could practically feel the torches come closer to him. Boots stomped on the ground as he climbed, they had seen him.

**_“That DEMON belongs in HELL!”_ **

**_“SKEWER IT AND BURN IT ALIVE!”_ **

Wilbur glanced down at the cold and dry ground under him, only to be met with a mob of people, many holding a weapon of some kind. Wilbur could feel his breath rattle in his chest, it nearly clawing at his throat in the hurry of getting out. Without his glasses their faces merged into one, showing him the true demon here. Their faces stretching ungodly amounts, gaping mouths and gangly arms reaching for him. 

Wilbur climbed higher until he reached the tree's top.

Wilbur looked around himself, the cold autumn wind whipped at his thin tunic, piercing his pale skin. The oak tree he had climbed sat in a clearing devoid of others, the shouts of grazed villagers rang under him as he gazed at the night sky. It was a beautiful night tonight, it would figure someone like him would die under it.

Wilbur smelled smoke.

As the flames climbed up the oak tree Wilbur gazed up into the sky, and he called out to the Sky Gods to bless him once more.

Wilbur stares into the sky as his flesh burns and he feels comfort, he feels safe. Like someone is holding him, and whispering sweet nothings of the forests comfort into his ears.

* * *

_One, two, three. A boy sleeps._

Tommy stared at the charred tree in the middle of the baby tree field, it stood out like a sore thumb. It’s black bark blocking the sky from anyone under it, it’s massive roots stopping any new tree from growing near it. 

Tommy doesn’t know why he came to it. 

It wouldn’t protect him from the night like other old trees would, it wouldn’t give him food like the other old trees would.

Tommy doesn’t know why he came to it, but he did.

He doesn’t shiver anymore as the winter wind blows through the morning air, seemingly wrapping around Tommy and leading him into the tree's roots. He doesn’t shiver anymore as he sits down against the trunk of the charred behemoth, the sooty cold snow encasing his legs and no longer feeling his blackened fingers as he sits.

Tommy hears a voice as he stares into the snow, eyes dropping down as he struggles to stay awake.

_It's raining, it's pouring,_

_The old man is snoring,_

As Tommy falls asleep he could feel the wind tuck itself around him, it’s comforting and cold hold tucking him into the tree's roots.   
  
The voice continues to sing as Tommy falls asleep.

_  
He went to bed and bumped his head, _

_And couldn't get up in the morning._

* * *

_One, two, three. A king in a field._

Technoblade grunted as he stepped into the almost clearing, the trees in it being only up to his nose. He grabbed hold of a young birch tree, his bloody hands staining it’s white bark red clearly showing his sins for the world to see. 

Technoblade stumbled forward, his gold and diamond sword dyed with blood dragging behind him. He could hear the mating chirps of the already returned and never leaving birds, they blended in quite well with the shouts of the souls he had killed. Their screeches never seemingly leaving his ears.

As the trees stopped he looked up, what greeted him was a tree frozen in time. Seemingly not even trying to grow the green leaves of it’s family, it would be a good quick resting place wouldn’t it.

As Technoblade approaches the tree he could hear the shouts and scream get louder, the dead souls clawing at him demanding he not stop as to not their death be in vain. As to not just be the victims of a murderer but a warrior.

But.

But he just wants to take a breather, then he’ll continue. He promises, right after his stomach doesn’t hurt as much.

He promises he’ll continue.

Technoblade falls. His sword embedded in the blackened oak tree being the only reason he wasn’t on the ground, it buried itself up to the hilt. Technoblade looks up at it, kneeling on the ground as blood begins to flow out from the tree. It pooling around him, never touching.

His breath shudders in his chest as the blood continues to flow, slowly covering the new grass and spring flowers leaving the ground a red pool. Technoblade inches forward, the souls scream louder ripping at his face and arms trying to stop him. 

He kneels before the tree, face laid against the bark underneath his sword. The blood continues to flow, covering his head and body. The souls don’t scream anymore, their voices washed away by the crimson liquid flowing onto him. 

His stomach still hurts, but he’ll rest here for a bit and it’ll go away. Two voices comfort him.

* * *

_One, two, three. A man watches over a tree._

_One comes along and burns through, the man embraces him._

_Two comes along and freezes over, one sings while the man embraces him._

_Three comes along drowning from the inside, one and two whisper to him while the man embraces him._


End file.
